Greenswich Boarding School
by RedRabbit3
Summary: What do you get when you throw true love, social hierarchies, police and horny boys together? One heck of an education! Bella had no idea what troubles and adventures she and Edward would undertake after crashing her car into his shiny silver volvo...
1. Car Crashes

It's been awhile since I've left Phoenix. I guess there was never really any need to I guess, everything was there. School, shops, restaurants, why should I leave? But now I'm miles away in my car, bum numb and still driving. I wish I wasn't such a coward, that I could face my parents and just get over it. But how could I? When they've just given up on their marriage and their love! Gah, just thinking about it's getting me all worked up again.

I looked out of my car window at the passing sign, six miles to Seattle. Good, I'm almost there, the further away from home the better. Or the further away from Phoenix the better, it's not home anymore.

I jumped as my phone gave out an indignant beep. Probably another message from a friend or Renee asking where I was, I can't even bring myself to face my friends and tell them I've run away, so I don't have to face Renee and Charlie's divorce. And that I'm currently driving to a boarding school near Seattle and some small town called Forks, nice and secluded where neither you nor my parents can find me. Yeah...like that'll work. Coward.

I sighed softly after deciding to ignore the text and turned up the radio, I needed something to distract me. It wasn't until my phone went off that I realised the car was silent. The song that came on was Human by The Killers, I never used to like them, but since one of my friends became obsessed with them, they gradually started to grow on me. Although, the dude with weird afroish hair still creeps me out, Dave something...

I turned the radio up louder and began to quietly sing along and tap my thumbs on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. My mind flashed back to last week.

_I rolled over in my bed slamming down a pillow over my head to block out the shouting. It didn't work._

"_Why can't you just say no!"_

"_It's not like I have a choice Renee. I'm chief of police."_

"_But this isn't your job, you don't have to work the hours you do!"_

"_I work the hours I do to keep the streets save! I take on jobs when other people can't fit them in!"_

_"Well Charlie, you shouldn't be able to fit it in. Your family should be your first priority, and what about Bella? She never sees you; she doesn't even know you anymore! Throwing money at your problems doesn't fix them Charlie. You can buy her all the clothes in the world and it won't change a thing!"_

"_Don't bring the kid into your jealousy Renee"_

"_If you would pay the slightest bit more attention to her I wouldn't have to!" She screamed, then in a quieter voice she said "It's me or your job Charlie, which do you love more?"_

_Silence filled the room before he answered "I..."_

_I threw off my pillow and slammed my hand down on my docking station; the sound of the killers abruptly filled the room, and the voices from downstairs faded to a background murmur. I didn't want to hear them anymore. I should go downstairs and break it up; they didn't like arguing in front of me, then again they didn't know I could hear them from upstairs. But I know it only makes it worse the next time..._

My mind flew back to the present as I turned out of the stree_t _onto a dirt road. And now I knew the answer to that question that I convinced myself I didn't care about, but so desperately hoped would be "It's you and Bella, Renee. I love you two more than anything in the world." But it obviously wasn't, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting in my car miles from home...Well it's not home anymore. Home's where the heart is and since mine got ripped to shreds back in Phoenix it definitely wasn't there. The sooner I reached the boarding school the better. Then the real journey of feebly stitching my heart back together could begin.

I suddenly slammed my foot down on the brakes as I realised I was driving straight towards another car. My tires screeched in protest and the smell of burnt rubber clogged my nose. But I was too late; my truck went ploughing into it, pushing it off the road into a tree. Oh spectacular! I couldn't get a break from my bad luck even for a minute. Talking of breaks, I quickly checked myself over for injuries. Other than my heart rate pounding and a stiff neck I was fine.

My eyes flashed warily to the glimpse of bronze hair that emerged from the car as the driver door swung open...

And sweet Jesus he was beautiful, and furious...


	2. Drive Me Please

I was torn between two emotions as I sat frozen in the front seat of my red, rusty old truck.

Attraction and fear.

I watched him climb out of his silver Volvo in a swift fluid motion and walk around to the side of his car to survey the damage. I couldn't help but admire the way his tight black skinny jeans hung dangerously low on his hips. He was wearing black low top converses and a tight bullet for my valentine t-shirt that emphasised the way his muscles rippled when he moved his hands to cover his face as the reality of the damage sunk in. His car was beyond repair. The side was smashed inwards, parts of the doors torn off. All the glass from that side of the car was shattered and the windshield and rear window were severely cracked. It was a miracle he wasn't hurt, I suddenly remembered the ache of the whiplash in my neck and focused my attention back on the man.

He wasn't too muscular; he was lean and just right. He looked as if he was okay...Didn't he? My eyes worked their way up to his face. He had a strong jaw line, prominent cheek bones and full pouty lips as well as a perfectly straight nose and his hair was in an emo style with a large fringe but kind of ruffled at the back as if he had just got out of bed. It practically screamed sex! I looked up at his eyes, which were...glaring at me! I gasped in shock, Crap! I thought. I've been sitting here this whole time gawking at him, he probably thinks I'm mentally deranged or a moron. I didn't even realise he'd noticed me yet.

Although he looked furious enough to kill, I couldn't help but notice his eyes. They were a dark emerald green, framed by thick black eyelashes. As I watched him start to stiffly walk towards my truck, my brain kicked in and I felt like I wanted to run away. Then I remembered what I had been through today. Waking up to the sound of...nothing. My house was silent, it was never silent. I always awoke to my parents screaming at each other. That's when I knew something was wrong, I remember getting up and dressed and going downstairs to find my dad downstairs on his own sitting and the breakfast table with his head in his hands. I remember him telling me how sorry he was, how he and Renee have come to realise that them staying together wasn't helping anyone, and how they'd agreed for a divorce. Without me. I remember meeting Renee's new boy toy, just that afternoon. He was probably just a pretence, a facade Renee brought to show how _happy_ she was without Charlie and how she didn't need him anymore. She didn't fool me. I remember them signing the papers the very same day, so eager to get it over with and out of the way. None of them noticed how quiet I was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Then I fled.

I'd packed my bags, threw them in the back of my truck and drove away. The whole time trying to stop caring, and thinking of how other people were trying to cope with the one's they loved dying and that it was just a divorce...But I couldn't help it. They didn't even notice.

And here I am. All I was doing was minding my own business driving, and...Hey, wait a minute. I had the right of way! Now I'm angry.

I threw my door open and swung my legs around jumping out of the car. That seemed to faze him, but only for a second. I walked straight up to where he'd stopped, meeting his burning green eyes with my own ice cold brown ones.

Holy crow! He smelled good. My brain registered how good he looked up close, let alone from a distance. Dammit! Why did I have to crash my car into sex on legs!

"What the hell were you doing? Look at my car!" He yelled at me. I was momentarily startled by how smooth and deep his voice was before I realised he'd just shouted at me.

"How about you calm down and tell me what the hell you were doing?! I had the right of way! You totally drove out of nowhere into me!" I yelled back.

"If you weren't off with the fairies and watching the road you would have realised I had indicated and was pulling out!"

"Well if you noticed I was daydreaming, maybe you should have stopped or warned me earlier by bibbing me!"

"So you do admit you were day dreaming!"

"I may have been thinking about something as I was driving, but that doesn't matter, because I had the right of way!"

"I indicated."

"You didn't warn me!"

"You indicated!"

"You didn't bib!"

"You're not blind! Oh wait maybe you are. Blinded by stupidity!"

I let out a mini scream of aggravation as I clenched my hands into fists and grinded my teeth. "You're lucky neither of us is hurt. You are okay right?" I asked slightly worried.

"I'm fine." He snapped.

I suddenly realised how close we were. During our 'heated discussion' we had walked right up to each other, only inches apart. If he leaned forward just a bit and moved his face lower his lips would be touching mine...Whoa! Where the hell did that come from!

"Look at it. Just look at it, Carlisle is going to kill me." The Arrogant but beautiful man's voice interrupted my inner turmoil. Now I had worked my anger out, I felt sort of bad. I don't usually lose my temper, and there isn't really anything wrong with my car, a little dent and one of my lights is broken. But his in the other hand? I sighed quietly. My good old trusty truck may not look like much but it's definitely strong, and this proved it.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out before I realised what I had said.

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't cover it. Maybe thousands of dollars" He said as he turned his pale face with his tousled dark bronze hair in contrast to face me again. Stop thinking about him for crying out loud! And crap! I don't have that much money with me! I can't afford to lose it all to some guy, although smashed up his car...silence hung awkwardly over us.

"Um, I'm really sorry...for everything. Your car, the shouting, I don't usually lose my temper. I've just been...stressed today" I said fidgeting nervously.

He scrutinized me momentarily before dropping his eyes to the floor chuckling darkly. He slowly looked up at me from under his lashes and tilted his head.

"What's your name?" He asked in his velvet smooth voice.

"Um...it's Bella. I...yeah Bella" I stuttered out.

"Bella...?"

"Swan. Bella Swan" I said my cheeks flushing whilst another part of me was screaming what the hell are you doing giving you name away to a total stranger! A totally gorgeous stranger at that. Damn, for god's sake get a grip Bella. It's just a guy! When did this start happening?

"Bella Swan. I'll need to remember that when I sue you." He said deliberately.

Part of me tingled as he said my name but suddenly what he said registered and my eyes flashed to his face. "You can't be serious! I said I was sorry!" My voice rising desperately.

He walked over to his destroyed car purposefully and leaned against it a wicked grin on his face.

"I kind of am...Unless you have something to offer to make up for it?" he said effortlessly, dragging the question out and looking me slowly up and down as if he was mentally undressing me with his heated gaze, his smile wicked.

Jerk.

"Ugh. Dream on ass hole." I said, turning swiftly and walking away, feeling his gaze on my back as I walked up to my truck swinging open the door and stepping in, shutting the door behind me. Fine. He could sue me all the way to china! But I'm not selling myself to get out of it.

I leant down to pick up my keys I had just dropped, as I sat up I chocked in shock and clutched at the wheel. Bronze haired Adonis was stooping forward his hair forward in his face. I hadn't even noticed but it had started to rain.

"I meant a ride. Something to offer? I need a way out of here. Where I need to go isn't far, it's just down the road I swear, and my phone's got no reception." He said, his breath fanning my face. I looked at his in shock my mouth open shaping a 'o' in surprise. Mmmm, his breath smelt yummy. Like spices and honey and something else, mint? No...There I go again. "Please" he added.

"Get in." I said shortly. I wasn't in the mood to play games anymore, not that we had been. I just wanted to get out of here. I wound up my windows as he pushed away from the door smiling gratefully. Jerk. Why was I giving him a ride? Oh yeah, I dented his car. Okay, understatement of the year. Damn I hope he doesn't really sue me, he seems sort of nice if you get past the cockiness

By the time he'd put all his stuff and climbed into the passenger seat, he was almost soaked. His shirt clung to his check and holy shit does he have abs! His shirt made them look all chiselled and hot! He shook his head, flicking me with water and grinning sheepishly at me.

"Okay, where'd you need to go?" I asked as I turned on the windscreen wipers.

"Greenswhich Boarding School, it's just up the road. I promise"

"Greenswhich Boarding school?!" I repeated hysterically.

"Yep, that's the one. Mummy say's I've been a bad boy. So she sent me away hoping that a change of surroundings will have a more positive effect on my...behaviour." He said mockingly, pronouncing the last word cheekily, his white teeth glinting as he grinned at me.

"Shit! No wonder you had all that stuff" I thought out loud.

"Is there a problem?" He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow and smiling at me crookedly; one side of his full lips lifting higher than the other. Why did he have to be so fricking hot!

"No. No problem" I dismissed a little too loudly and quickly. Starting the car and reversing away from his mangled one not looking at him once. Then continuing to drive around it and on down the bumpy dirt road. This place is more secluded than I thought I muttered to myself. Not a single car had passed us during our little confrontation. I looked at the green fields surrounding us distastefully. Eugh, too much green, I guess I'm just a little too used to the city life.

I glanced right at car crash man and saw him looking sorrowfully at his car. "Do you want to borrow my phone? You know, to ring crashy people? I asked him, I couldn't bear that look of regret on his face as we drove away from his silver Volvo.

"Crashy...People?" He questioned raising his eyebrows and looked at me with his humouring gaze. Okay I was starting to like green quicker than it thought...

I blushed and stuttered as he looked at me.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. My brothers and sisters are here already, I'll sort it out with them later. Besides it on the side of the road it not like it's going to get in anyone's way. It's just going to make it a little harder for me to escape." He stated interrupting my pathetic scrabbling for words.

He had brothers and sisters? I bet they aren't as pretty as him. Bella shut up! "Escape?" I asked curiously, distracting myself.

"From Hell...The boarding school. This is probably fate's way of getting back at me you know." He said detachedly.

"Getting back at you?" I repeated dumbly

"Yeah, I've been a bad boy remember?" He said, giving me a cocky smirk.

"Oh...right" I said blankly. Thinking of ways to avoid letting him now that this was my stop as well. Damn if I was only paying attention I could have avoided all of this mess. But then you wouldn't have met this God said a stupid voice inside my head. I sighed loudly, oh the joys of high school.


End file.
